This project is a continuation of our studies of mRNA metabolism in the cellular slime mold, Dictyostelium discoideum. Three projects are being pursued: a) A study of the synthesis and processing of specific mRNA precursors in isolated nuclei, b) The isolation and characterization of recombinant DNAs encoding ribosomal proteins, and c) A study of the function of the poly(A) tract of mRNA.